


I'm With The Band

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Erotomania, Hero Worship, Hogwarts Era, Language, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Poetry, Ratings: R, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Stalking, Threesome - M/M/M, Ultimate Sacrifice, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin is Harry Potter's biggest fan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm With The Band

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the movie "Enduring Love" with Daniel "James Bond" Craig and Rhys "Xenophilius Lovegood" Ifans.

My dream came true.

When I met him for the first time.

My first picture of him.

Stood beside me on the cupboard.

When I jerked off.

Thinking of him in me.

We belong together.

We love each other.

I was where he was.

I'm with the band.

Hidden but there.

Playing Quidditch.

Fucking Ron by the lake.

Studying.

Fucking Malfoy near Hagrid's hut.

Defeating a dragon.

Fucking Ron AND Malfoy in the Prefect's Bathroom.

I was there.

But he never noticed me.

Even when I was visible.

He didn't seem to care.

That I loved him more than anything.

Not even when he got back to Hogwarts.

To fight the last fight.

I went back for him.

To show him my true feelings.

To fight for our love.

He didn't see when I took a spell for him.

He didn't see me falling to the ground.

He didn't hear me whispering his name.

My cry for help.

A flash of green ended it all.

I died for us.

We became me.

All alone.


End file.
